Jianca
Jianca is the romantic pairing between Jax and Bianca. Songs *"Dig Deep (Alya Version)" *"Hold on Me" *"The Fool" History We get the first inclination that Jax and Bianca could be potential romantic interests in the episode "Hold On". At this point, Jax is the only student at Keaton who knows that the true identity to the Yellow Pad Poet ''is actually Bianca. Bianca doesn't want her identity to be revealed because, to her, once everyone knows that she is the ''Yellow Pad Poet, ''no one will like her poems anymore. Jax reassures her by saying "I know that putting yourself out there can feel like you're jumping off a cliff. I know that. But now, we are jumping together. Ok?" The scene ends with Jax and Bianca subtly staring into each other's eyes. At the end of the episode, after Jax, Bianca and other various musicians perform "Hold on me" for 40% of their annual grade, we see Bianca staring indefinitely at Jax, grateful for all the support he has given her. After the group bows after their performance, Jax and Bianca hold hands. At the beginning of the episode "Showtime", Jax spots Bianca at her locker and reveals in a confessional "So I've been thinking about Bianca. And I know she can drive me crazy at times, but... Well, it's actually kinda cute. I don't know how to explain it, but... Yeah, I like her. A lot. ... I think I'm gonna ask her out." Jax then struggles to ask Bianca if she'd sit with him at the Showcase, which she agrees to, but as friends. Jax believes it's a date, Bianca does not. In the same episode, Bianca and Alya hold a conversation about friendships and the conversation soon enough turns to the relationship between Bianca and Jax. In different wording, Alya asks Bianca if Jax is important to her. Bianca responds with "That would be ridiculous. Seriously, that's just silly. I mean, yes, he's nice and thoughtful, but he's so annoying. And sure, he can be cute, but he's so full of himself. But so am I, I guess. 'Pause 'Oh, no..." This is the exact moment Bianca realizes she has feelings for Jax. ''NOTE: After this episode, it is presumed that Keaton School of the Arts goes on a Semester break and that the students don't see each other until they return to school. At the beginning of the second semester, shown in the episode "Restart", Bianca returns with full confidence and plans on telling Jax that she likes him. To her dismay, however, she learns that Jax is now dating Jenna. Bianca got jealous and asked Miles to find out if Jax still liked her more than Jenna. Miles found out that Jax liked Jenna more than Bianca, but lied to Bianca to spare her feelings. Bianca, soon enough, learns that Miles lied to her about Jax having feelings for her. Bianca convinces Jenna that Jax is cheating on her with Kit. Jenna then breaks up with Jax. In "After the Flood", Bianca confesses to Jax that she was the reason Jenna broke up with him. At the end of the episode, Jax tells Bianca he likes her. Jianca is formed. Downfall of Jianca Jax admits that he kissed another girl during the summer while he and Bianca were still together.and Bianca dumps him because of it. Moments "The First Day" "Take Me Out" "Dig Deeper" "Lose Yourself" "Hold On" * Jax tells Bianca that he's classically trained in seven different instruments, something he's never told anyone before. This is not only a big step in the relationship between Bianca and Jax, but this is the first time Jax has made himself vulnerable for the well-being of another individual. "Showtime" "Restart" "After the Flood" "Lead the Way" "Me" "We" Rivals * Biancalya * Jaxit * Mianca * Milax * Scianca Gallery Category:Non-Canon Pairings Category:Featured Articles Category:Canon Pairings Category:Formerly Canon Pairings